Life of a Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs RAW 2, Pt 2
by cw2k
Summary: This is the Superstar version of the saga for RAW. This is also my 150th project.
1. Quick Note

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Quick Note

CW2K: The saga of SmackDown Vs. RAW 2007 continues with the Superstar chapters for RAW. I'm still working on the Champion chapters on the previous part, as I am not sure how sure how many they are.


	2. Chapter 1: Taking On the Show

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Chapter 1: Taking On The Show

Chris Jones was scheduled a match against the Big Show. Considering his large size, he spent his time picking his shots accordingly using low move debalance the giant, but during the match, two men appeared with lead pipes attacking Big Show. A man with wild hair and light blue trunks with apple designs shows up from the entrance.

"That's it," said Carlito. "See, I told you guys. As long as the four of us stick together, no one on RAW can stop us, and that's very, very cool."

Chris never did realize that the men that attacked the Big Show added him as a ally, even though he had no affiliation with them to begin with.

 _Voicemail from Carlito_

 _"Hey, man, it's Carlito. I just wanted to thank you for your "help" last week. Me, Chavo and Daivari, we're sick of getting pushed around by big dumb apes like Big Show. We're gonna prove that there's strength in numbers. And now you got no choice but to join us and help finish the job we started. I mean, come on, what are you gonna do? Try to explain things to him? Think about it. Does he seem like a reasonable person to you? Good luck in your match tonight. We'll be watching."_

Chris faced off against a new opponent, wearing brown pajamas? This is Viscera, AKA Big Daddy Vee, (R.I.P) Chris made quick work on Viscera, but before he went for the pin, Big Show came out, angry. Show went into the ring. Chris was fearing for his life and tried to reason with him about last week, but his words fell on deaf ears as Big Show choke slams him.

 _Voicemail from Chavo_

 _"Hey, homes. Chavo here. I guess you had to learn your lesson the hard way, huh? If you think you can convince Big Show that you're not with us, you better think again. So what are you gonna do? You wanna join us and take him out once and for all, or are you gonna keep getting yourself chokeslammed?"_

After Chris made his choice...

 _Voicemail from Carlton_

 _"Hey, man. I'm glad you came to your senses and decided to joined us. That's very cool. I want to say good luck to you and Daivari in tonight's Handicap match against Big Show. There's two of you and one of him, so you should have no trouble taking him down. Adios."_

 _Voicemail from Daivari_

 _"Yo. This is Daivari. I cannot tell you how happy I am to be teaming up with you tonight against Big Show. No matter how big he is, he is only one man. We have the strength in numbers, the strength of unity, we cannot be defeated! With Carlito and Chavo on our side, we cannot be stopped!"_

Chris may end up regretting his decision as he teams with Daivari against Big Show. However, Big Show proved to be too much. Chris could not get the upper hand. Big Show took Daivari into the turnbuckle and slapped his bare chest so loud everyone could hear. He then chokeslammed Chris again.

 _Voicemail from Carlito_

 _"Hey, it's Carlito. What the hell was that last week? How could you stand by and let Big Show destroy Daivari like that? What part of "strength in numbers" don't you understand? I guess if i want something done right, I've gotta do it myself, so that's why I'm challenging Big Show to a match tonight. Yes, that's right, me, Carlito, against the Big Show, with Chavo and you as partners, so get ready and try not to screw it up this time!"_

Carlito and Chavo came out, but Chris never did. After the Big Show came out. After getting destroyed quickly by the Big Show, he says...

"Carlito, Chavo! Next week on RAW, we're gonna settle this in a 2-on-2 tornado match. I know why Chris Jones never showed up. You forced him into your little scheme to bring me down. Chris will team up with me to destroy you both once and for all!"

Chris and Big Show joined forces and made quick and easy work on the two bastards who put Chris in a situation where he didn't need to be, and they both paid the price. Stepping into the thinking you can one-up Big Show is a big no-no in my book.


	3. Chapter 2: High & Dry

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Chapter 2: High & Dry

 _Voicemail from RVD_

 _"What's up, dude. It's RVD. Listen, hope everything's cool with you. I'm really looking forward to teaming up with you tonight and starting our run for the Tag Team titles. Don't worry about a thing. As long as you got Mr. Monday Night watching your back, we're gonna smoke anyone that gets in our way. I'll check you out in the ring. Sweet!"_

Chris was excited for tonight, as he and Rob Van Dam are aiming for the Tag Team titles against Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. But first, they battled against Ric Flair and Chris Masters. Chris then took Murdoch while RVD fought Cade, but unfortunately, Murdoch ambushed RVD. Chris came to the rescue but Murdoch stopped him with a chairshot. A week later, Chris and RVD would face them for a chance to win their titles at Backlash. However, RVD came out as if he had other plans.

"When you're partners with someone, you expect that they're gonna have your back when you're in trouble, you know. But last week, when I got my ass kicked by those hicks, where were you, dude? You let a redneck with a chair stop you from helping me out? That's really weak. Tell you what, if you want to keep teaming with Mr. Monday Night, you better show me that you're a lot tougher than you look, starting now. You can take on the two guys who took me out all by yourself. Good luck."

And just like that, Chris went left high and dry as he fought both Cade and Murdoch. Thankfully, he was able to hold his own after taking them both out after a few minutes.

 _Voicemail from Shane_

 _"Hey, Chris. It's Shane McMahon. I don't know what the hell's going on with you and RVD, but I don't appreciate having RAW's main events sabotaged! You guys obviously have some issues to work out so I'm putting you both in Singles match next week to blow off some steam, but you better have it all figured before next Sunday, because despite what happened tonight, I'm planning to have the two of you take on Cade and Murdoch at Backlash, and I really hate to have my plans disrupted. Work it out."_

After another week went by, he is facing RVD in a grudge match. After the match, RVD, Murdoch and Cade entered the locker room where Chris was at. RVD had two chair. He gave one to Chris.

"Hey. Put those chairs down," said Murdoch. "Save it for the ring, tough guy."

RVD gave Chris his VanDaminator and knocked him out cold.

 _Voicemail from Shane_

 _"Alright! That's it! I've had it with you two! You and Van Dam want to tear each other apart like wild animals, fine! Forget the Tag Team titles at Backlash. No no no no no no. You two will end this in a Hardcore match, and frankly, at this point, I don't give a damn who wins, who's ass get kicked or whether either one of you can walk away from the ring afterward!"_

 _Backlash_

Chris faced RVD again in a Hardcore match. I guess Tag team gold wasn't met to be. RVD faulted Chris for allowing Cade and Murdoch to beat his ass, and Chris did just that.


	4. Chapter 3: Framed

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Chapter 3: Framed

 _Text from HBK_

 _"Hey, Chris. There had been some rumors swirling around about a new group I just formed with Shelton Benjamin and Gregory Helms, and I just want to make myself abundantly clear before your match with Shelton tonight. First of all, we're not gonna be acting like a gang of punks. I understand why some people would be concerned about that, given my, shall we say, checkered past with factions. But this is a whole new deal. We're here to back each other up, period. There won't be any double-teaming shenanigans or anything like that. Second of all, we're still considering a fourth member. I don't want to make any promises, but just maybe your match will impress me as much as some of your others have. Good luck out there."_

Chris took on Shelton Benjamin who just announced his newfound partnership with Shawn Michaels and Gregory Helms. This was a solid match filled with athleticism and skill. Chris felt firsthand Shelton's unique abilities. Although Chris defeated him, he felt that he was invigorated. Backstage...

"Hey, wait a second." Shelton stopped Chris. "That was one hell of a match, am I right? You know, HBK and I had been talking about our new group and he said he had his eyes on you. And after what you just showed me in the ring, well... what do you think about joining us?"

"Am I hearing this right?" Chris asked. "Shelton looking to add a fourth member to their new stable? And it looks like Shawn Michaels has already approved the plan."

"You don't have to answer us right now. Take some time to think about it and let us know next week."

Chris spent the entire week contemplating and when Monday rolled around, he was ready to talk to Shawn until he saw an article, stating that Chris attacked Gregory Helms.

"WHAT?!" He then received a text from Shelton.

" _Hey, man. What the deal, attacking Greg like that? He said you beat the hell out of him, and from the way he looked when they took him out of here, I believe it! You don't just beat up a guy just because he said something on the internet you don't like. Consider our offer null and void, and you better stay out of Shawn's way, because he is very pissed at you tonight!"_

So now Chris has a match with Shawn, not even sure how Greg got injured, but he knew he wasn't around when the incident occured. All he got from the article were second-hand facts, and until he gets some answers, he has to take it with a grain of salt. He figured he could use his match with Shawn to try to explain things, but a Sweet Chin Music played a different tune on the subject. In Chris' mind, he hopes that Shawn didn't just make a mistake making an enemy out of Chris if he could help it.

 _Text from Snitsky_

 _"I hope things are over between you and Shawn Michaels, because I don't want him or his pals to interfere in our match tonight. And when I beat you 1,2,3, don't even think about using last week's Sweet Chin Music as the reason you lost."_

As if things were already bad enough, Gene Snitsky comes into the scene. Chris felt fear rushing into him as he combats Snitsky. Unfortunately, fear gripped Chris like a glove as Snitsky ripped right through him like a rabid dog. Despite his efforts, Chris lost...

Meanwhile...

"Well, it looks like we're not gonna be needing any more recruits after all," said Gregory Helms, who was supposedly injured. "It's just you, me and the Show Stopper, just the way we wanted it."

"Am I happy about that," said Shelton. "We both joined this gig to work with Shawn and get ahead. But there's only so much room under the learning tree. Me, you and the other guy? Three's a crowd."

"You're telling me! I'm just glad Shawn believed my backstage story, because he was pretty set on bringing that jerk in."

"Yeah, I think you convinced everybody. Come on, let's put your neck brace back on and meet with the boss."

Shawn entered the locker room, hearing just enough from the door. "Don't bother. I'm right here!"

"Oh, hey, Shawn. We were just talking about..."

"I know. I heard. Everything. You two are responsible for me to attack an innocent man! And why? Because I thought he attacked you, Greg, and you're hardly innocent yourself!"

"But..."

"Save it! I've got to go and try to make things right. As far as the three of us, we're gonna have a long talk about this later."

A week later, Chris was talking to Mickie James backstage when Shawn approaches him.

"Whoa, Chris! Easy there. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Then why are you here, Shawn? I done told you I want nothing to do with you or your crew anymore."

"Yeah, about that, I think it's gonna be short-lived. After that stunt they pulled on you, I broke up the band, so to speak. As a matter of fact, I pushed for your match against Helms, so you can get a little payback."

"Am I supposed to be grateful? I mean, who's to say that he's the one I want to pay back. Your footprint is still on my face!"

"Look, I understand you're still hot about that, and all I can say is I'm sorry for what I did two weeks ago, and if you accept my apology, I wouldn't mind getting a piece of both Helms and Benjamin this Sunday at Vengeance. What do you say?"

"Are you saying you want me to team up with you after everything that happened?"

"Hey, we both got suckered, and we're both looking for a little revenge. Seems to me that the pay-per-view called Vengeance is the perfect place to find it? Especially in a steel cage! You don't have to answer right now. Just think about it and let me know after your match. Good luck."

It didn't take Chris long to beat Greg. He made quick work on Helms but not enough was done, save for Vengeance.

 _Text from HBK_

 _"Chris, I'm glad you accepted my apology. It means a lot to me. And I'm glad you've agreed to team up with me against Shelton Benjamin and Gregory Helms at Vengeance this Sunday. There was a point where I saw a bright future for these two, but as far as I'm concerned, that future is history. See you this Sunday. Stay healthy."_

 _Vengeance_

 _Voicemail from Shelton_

 _"Alright, you got your steel cage match against me and Gregory Helms tonight. But there's an old saying about being careful what you wish for, because you just might get it. Are you sure you and HBK are on the same page, because I know me and Gregory are, and we gonna close the book on you two tonight."_

Chris and HBK battled the two Superstars whom Shawn believed had a bright future, but after Greg's little white lie got him under hot water with HBK, and framing Chris for assault, both him and Shelton paid the price. You know the old saying: Revenge is best served cold.


	5. Chapter 4: Uh Oh, Its Magic

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Chapter 4: Uh Oh, It's Magic

The next night on RAW, Chris took on Edge with Candice Michelle by his side. After five minutes of great action, Chris was about to score the victory until Candice came to the ring to cause a distraction, a very sexy distraction. She was wearing her black corset. That's it. Chris tried to reason with Candice. But she lightly tapped him on the head with her wand. The result knocked him out cold, giving Edge the victory via pinfall. Candice's wand throughout this chapter, unlike in reality, contains magic powers. Sounds strange and I agree.

the following week backstage...

"Well, look who it is," Edge said with Candice by his side. "I've heard of a glass jaw, sport, but you must have the world's softest noggin. You got KO'ed last week by a piece of plastic."

"Piece of plastic, my ass," Chris disagreed. "What's in that wand? It knocked me out cold and cost me the match!"

"This "wand" isn't just a regular wand, it's a magic wand," said Candice.

"Keep it to yourself, please."

"That's it. You and me in a match tonight!"

"Me against a WWE Diva? That's a little asinine, don't you think?"

Candice tapped Chris in the head again with the wand, only this time, it transformed him into a WWE Diva...

 _CW2K: Bear in mind that this is one of the most strangest chapters I've ever written, and for the sake of this chapter, my female OC, Gudelia, will take over until later in this chapter._

Gudelia was beside herself. As she was heading to the ring to fight Candice, Viscera was behind her.

"Hey, ya sexy thing..."

"Shut up!"

Gudelia fought Candice in the ring. Unlike Chris, Gudelia uses Capoeira in her fighting style. Candice soon realized that Gudelia would be a tough cookie to break, and she proved that by defeating Candice.

"So, how are you enjoying being a Diva?" asked Candice.

"At first it felt weird," Gudelia replied. "But look at me. I'm a perfect 10."

"A perfect 10?" Candice took offense. "Please, this is the perfect 10."

"I hate to tell you," Edge sort of disagreed. "You're not a perfect 10. A nine maybe? But him... or her..."

Candice was offended entirely. "You know, Edge, I think Daivari could have put that better. In fact, let's find out."

Candice tapped Edge with her wand.

"What did you do to me?" Edge asked, using Daivari's voice.

"We've got a rematch tonight. And like I said, you will see what it's like to be in the ring with a perfect 10."

Gudelia fought Candice again. Despite claiming to be a "Perfect 10", Gudelia proved otherwise. After the match, the spell wore off and Chris returns to normal.

A week later backstage...

"Oh, no. You two stay the hell away from me!"

"You think you're too good for us or something?" Edge asked, still using Daivari's voice. "We don't have to take that from you. Why don't you face me in the ring?"

Chris opened the door heading to the locker room and saw something far more bizarre that the last few weeks. Meet the Boogeyman!

"Fuck this!"

"Oh, no. We're not done with you yet."

Candice turned Edge into another Boogeyman?!

"I'm the Boogeyman, and I'm coming to getcha!"

"Whatever. I'll be in the ring."

First, one Boogeyman, now two? What the fuck?! It's bad enough to face one Boogeyman, now Chris faces two! An absolute nightmare to say the least. This Handicap match caused more confusion as to who he's fighting against, and it looked as if he has lost his mind. He ended up losing the match, but i know that the Boogeyman likes to eat worms, but Chris got out of there before he would be stuffed mouthful with them!

 _SummerSlam_

Sadly this was the SummerSlam Chris would like to forget. He has a Ladder match with Candice's wand on the line. Apparently, the WWE Commissioners have had enough of the shenanigans and made this match. It took 20 minutes to keep Edge down as Ladder matches are what made Edge's career over the years, but Chris managed to get the wand and win the match. Candice came to the ring and asks him to give it to her. She even tried to entice him with that ass, but Chris was no fool. Having gone through enough of her "magic tricks," he broke the wand in half. Now, Chris can get on with his life, competing in matches with his dignity and his sanity.


	6. Chapter 5: Elimination

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Chapter 5: Elimination

WWE Champion John Cena stepped into the ring with an announcement.

"So silver spoon Shane is making me defend my WWE title against 5 other Superstars in the Elimination Chamber at Unforgiven, eh? Naw, it's cool. You see, I'm sure getting locked up in a cage with five dudes is Shane's idea of a good time. But recognize this: It doesn't matter who they put me in there with: Snitsky, Big Show, HBK..."

Chris came out...

"Cena, if all you're gonna do is complain, then maybe I should relieve you of the title right here tonight."

"Yo, I ain't complainin' about nothing. Just like you, Chris, I'm ready to take on all comers. Except I do it in the ring, and you, fruitcake, you do it in the closet. And I will prove it again in a 6-man over-the-top-rope battle royal. You want some? Come get some!"

Chris had to face Edge, HBK, Snitsky, Big Show and Cena. These types of matches don't take very long as you just simply throw your opponent over the top rope. Chris managed to eliminate a few and won.

 _Text from Shane_

 _"Chris, as part of the build to the Elimination Chamber title match at Unforgiven, you, Cena, Edge and Shawn Michaels will be competing in a Tag Team match tonight. You might say I'm in a generous mood these days, so I decided to let you select your partner. The one you did not pick will be your opponents. That's tonight's main, so I want you to leave it all in the ring. Got it?"_

Chris chose Edge as his partner and they faced Cena and HBK. A classic tag team match to be sure. Just as Shane wanted, they left it all in the ring. After the match, Big Show came out, and Chris and Edge want him to bring, only to get ambushed by Snitsky and they both got clotheslined out of the both recovered only to get double chokeslammed courtesy of Big Show.

Jonathan Coachman, or The Coach, interviews Edge and HBK backstage

"I'm standing here with two of the six participants in next Sunday's Elimination Match at Unforgiven for the WWE Title. Shawn Michaels, tell us your feelings about this hellacious match that you're scheduled to compete in at Unforgiven."

"Well, you know something, Coach, the Heartbreak Kid's been in a lot of intense matches over the years, but the Elimination Chamber takes you to a whole new level. I was there way back when for the first Chamber match, and to be honest, I'm not looking forward to stepping back into it. But to compete in front of these fans, against Superstars of this caliber, for the greatest prize in our business, that's an opportunity you just can't turn down."

"And Edge, tonight you team up with HBK in a triple threat tornado tag team match against your opponents. including Big Show and Snitsky who wrecked havoc after last week's main event. Your thoughts?"

"My thoughts? My thoughts are that I can't believe I have to team up with a guy who makes vests out of paper clips.I mean, seriously, Shawn, do you own stock in a rhinestone mine or something?"

Shawn took offense and stepped toward Edge.

"Whoa, settle down, cowboy! Don't forget, you need me to get through tonight's match. Unless you want to take on two other teams with no one to back you up."

"Let's get one thing straight: I don't need you for anything. I've built my career on beating the odds. And next Sunday at Unforgiven, you're gonna see exactly what I mean."

 _Voicemail from Cena_

 _"Yo, yo, yo, what's up? I know you and me ain't always been tight, but I hope you're ready for our match tonight. I don't know about you, but I'm really looking forward to getting some payback from Big Slow & Snitsky. Don't get me wrong, when next Sunday rolls around, all bets are off, but I got your back tonight. I'm out."_

Chris and Cena took on the teams of Big Show and Snitsky and Edge and HBK. Just like the original triple threat, it is a difficult match as you must win without being interrupted, same as the regular tag match.. This was indeed a huge one. This lasted for like 20 minutes or so, but Chris and Cena came out on top.

 _Text from Shane_

 _"You and John Cena made for a pretty good tag team last week, but I hope you two aren't getting too chummy. Remember,when it comes to the Elimination Chamber this Sunday, it's every man for himself._

 _And speaking of the Elimination Chamber, tonight's matches are going to determine the order in which you are released into the Chamber. Obviously, a #6 entry is the best since you come out last, while #1 and #2 are the worst to draw. So I'm giving you your choice of two matches tonight:_

 _1) Team up with John Cena and take on Big Show and Snitsky in a tag team match. The winners of the match will be #5 and #6 respectively, while the losers come in at #1 and #2._

 _2) Take on John Cena in a non-title match. The winner will enter the Chamber last at #6 and the loser comes in at #1._

 _Make you choice and let me know ASAP."_

Chris chose to take on Cena. This was rather a warm-up for both men as this Sunday will be an all-out war.

 _Unforgiven_

Chris would come out last, as he was given time to survey the action around him. Cena was first, Show was second, Snitsky was third, HBK was fourth and Edge was fifth. Hbk and Snitsky were eliminated after five minutes and Edge was out shortly after. Chris came out and fought both Cena and Show. Cena was able to drop Show and eliminate him, coming down to Chris and Cena. As they fought, Cena's resilience was impressive, but Chris knew he would not be beaten so easily. The battle lasted for ten minutes until Chris finally managed to floor Cena 1,2,3 and wins the WWE Title. He fought hard against very game competition, and Chris knew serious competition when he sees it. He was happy with the results, and it definitely shows.

CW2K: There will be bonus chapters, as Chris is still with no championship.


	7. Chapter 6: Conflict of Interest, Pt 1

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Chapter 6: Conflict of Interest, Pt. 1

 _Voicemail from Edge._

 _"Hey, champ. I just wanted to call and tell you that tonight, I'm going to give you a small taste of what I've got in store for you at Backlash. Now that I'm the #1 contender, I guarantee that WWE Title is coming home with me, and there's nothing you, or anyone else can do about it."_

Chris faced Edge in a singles competition. He figured it was time to have a challenger since in the last couple of weeks, he had been involved with the WWE Legends. Chris was able to down the Rated R Superstar.

A week later...

"All right, listen up!" Triple H walked into the ring in a black suit. "You are looking at the new General Manager of RAW!"

You gotta be kidding me. I guess Mr. McMahon needed a interim GM while he's on vacation.

"That's right. I've decided to sacrifice my in-ring career for a little while in order to give RAW the leadership and direction it needs. Now I know that decision's gonna disappoint a lot of you, but it's what's right for business, and I always do what's right for business. For example, although Edge had been named the #1 contender for the WWE Title, his match last week against Chris Jones left me feeling a little... ehhh. So suffice it to say, with all the talent in the back, I think RAW can do better than that. And Edge won't be going to Backlash to compete for the WWE Title."

If not Edge, then who?

"So over the next few weeks, I'm going to conduct an exhaustive search to find the most worthy contender, and that search starts tonight when Mr. Jones faces five top RAW Superstars in a non-title, over-the-top-rope Battle Royal."

When Chris heard of this, he immediately got ready, not knowing who he will face. What he sees in the ring are: Gregory Helms, Trevor Murdoch, Chavo Guerrero, Daivari, and... Lita? What the hell, Triple H?! You invited a WWE Diva in a battle royal specifically made for the Superstars? This is just downright absurd! The other Superstars are unique choices, but Lita? Seriously? Chris took his time with each competitor and successfully won, even though he felt kind of guilty for Lita.

 _Voicemail from Triple H_

 _"Hey, it's your general manager, so listen up! I've been getting a lot of crap from Edge about how he deserves to be in the WWE Title picture. So to shut him up, I'm teaming the two of you up against Carlito, Kane and Kurt Angle tonight. I want to evaluate those guys as potential contenders and give Edge one more chance to prove that he deserves a title opportunity. Yeah, it's a 3-on-2 match, but you're the WWE Champion, so suck it up, "champ."_

Chris and Edge competed in a 3-on-2 Handicap match as part of Triple H's so-called "evaluation." I'm not sure what can be gained from it, but Chris and Edge won the match, putting their differences to rest for the time being. A week later, Edge face the same opponent in a Fatal Four-way. He successfully won, and once Triple H came, I would say he'd be impressed... right?

"Great match, Edge. Seriously. I'm sure you really impressed all these people out here tonight, but when you're in the position like mine, part of the job description is to be decisive and make tough decisions. Although I appreciate you busting your ass out here tonight, I also have to live up to the responsibilities as interim GM. That means I can't just flip-flop on a decision I made a few short weeks ago. So, I'm afraid you're still not #1 contender, and you're not going to get a title shot at Backlash."

Edge, enraged, exited the ring and went after Triple H. As a result of the assault backstage, Edge was suspended indefinitely, leaving Chris with no challenger for Backlash.

"As you all have witnessed," Triple H began a week later as he is ready to reveal the #1 contender for Chris' WWE Title at Backlash this Sunday. "I've spent a few weeks conducting an exhaustive search for the #1 contender for Chris Jones' WWE Title at Backlash. In that time, I've examined the entire RAW roster from top to bottom, backwards and forwards, over and over."

Get to the point already, damn it!

"And after much soul searching and reflection, I've found just three letters that possible belong on that marque..."

Oh no.

"H...H...H."

I knew It.

"So for the sake of RAW, I'm going to pull double-duty and serve as both GM and #1 contender for the WWE Title."

Backstage, Chris was outraged! He has to face Triple H again!

 _Backlash_

Chris felt sick to his stomach. He faced Triple H a few times, but he was even more disgusted at the fact that he has to fight him again. Triple H put himself in the title picture, something that taken from Edge. For once, Chris felt sorry for Edge. He actually wanted a challenger that give him a run for his money, but Triple H suspended him indefinitely. So Chris felt like he was doing this for Edge. And since Mr. McMahon was obviously upset over Triple H's action while on vacation, there would be consequences come Monday Night RAW, and seeing Chris fighting Triple H sickened him. His daughter, Stephanie, felt sympathy for him even though her kidnapping was scripted a month or so ago. Chris successfully defeated Triple H yet again and retained the WWE Title.

 _Monday Night RAW_

"I'll just get down to it," Triple H said, pissed off that he once again lost to Chris. I'm sure even a bunch of inbreds like yourselves noticed that there were some questionable officiating during the title match at Backlash yesterday. As the general manager of RAW..."

Mr. McMahon approaches the ring, and just like I said, he's not particularly happy.

"Vince, how's your vacation...?"

"Let's cut the crap, Hunter! You've been given great power as the interim general manager of RAW, and you clearly haven't used it responsibly."

"Vince, I..."

"Instead of featuring RAW Superstar like Edge or Kane in the WWE Title match at Backlash, you chose to satisfy your own ego and put yourself in the match!"

"Listen, Vince. You got it all wrong."

"No, you listen. Number 1: You are hereby removed as RAW's interim general manager. And number 2: I'm about 5 seconds away from saying to two all these people here tonight and those watching at home want to hear! So you got that long to get the hell out of my ring or you're the one who's going on vacation, and by God, I mean a permanent one!"

 _Text from Vince_

 _"Mr. Jones. I want you to know that I'll be taking over the day-to-day operations here on RAW for the next few weeks. My top priority is to undo the damage that Triple H had done to the WWE Title picture. I'm lifting Edge's suspension and strongly considering him as a #1 contender candidate, but Kane and Kurt Angle are also high on my list as well. I'd like you to face at least one of them tonight, in a non-title match. Let me know who you want to face and I'll set it up."_

 _Chris calls Vince_

 _Vince: Chris, glad you called me._

 _Chris: I take it you saw the title match last night._

 _Vince: Unfortunately, yes. When Triple H suspended Edge, you had no challenger. And I could've wait to get back and undo what he did._

 _Chris: Whether Edge knows it or not, I did the match for him._

 _Vince: That is commendable. His suspension has been lifted. But I need you to face either Kurt Angle or Kane._

 _Chris: That's why I called. I'm going for Kurt Angle._

 _Vince: Consider it done. Now get ready._

 _Stephanie calls Chris._

 _Chris: Stephanie._

 _Stephanie: I can't believe Hunter would put himself in the match against you at Backlash._

 _Chris: I can't imagine him being the champion._

 _Stephanie: Absolute hell._

 _Chris: Exactly._

 _Stephanie: I need a favor._

 _Chris: What's up?_

 _Stephanie: After your match, I need you to come see me. We still have much to discuss about your next title match at Vengeance._

 _Chris: You got it. See you soon._


	8. Chapter 7: Conflict of Interest, Pt 2

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Chapter 7: Conflict of Interest, Pt. 2

Chris battled Kane. He often wondered what Stephanie has in store for him, though he remembered last time, she tried to hug him and knee him in the groin, but Chris would not be played for a fool. Eventually he apologized. After defeating Kane, Chris would eventually learn if Edge would be the #1 contender again.

 _Voicemail form Kurt Angle_

 _"Hey, this is Kurt Angle. I just wanted to call and tell you to enjoy your last few hours of being able to walk without crutches, because when I get in that ring tonight, it's the Ankle Lock for you, bucko, and a WWE Title opportunity for me. I can't wait see how you plan to defend the title at Vengeance after I've broken your damn ankle!_

Chris fought both Angle and Kane in a Triple Threat match. I'm not sure why, but... during the match, Edge came in and chairshotted both Angle and Kane. He then prepared to spear Chris, but Chris dodged it just in time, sending Edge flying out of the ring.

Mr. McMahon's office

"Edge, what you did last week was not exactly what I had in mind when I lifted your suspension, but then again, I will admit, you made a impact, and making an impact is what RAW is all about. Therefore, since you had already earned a WWE Title Championship match prior to Triple H's unfortunate tenure as general manager, I'm naming you the #1 contender for the title at Vengeance."

"Well, it's about time."

"I must say, you have a strange idea of gratitude."

"Gratitude? What the hell do I need to be grateful for? I should already be WWE Champion by now."

"Well, you could be grateful for the fact that Kane and Kurt Angle didn't get their hands on you for what you did to them last week. But I think that's about to change. I'm putting you and Chris Jones in a tag team match against them for tonight's main event."

"Whatever. As long as I got my title shot."

Seems like Edge was grateful, for not being in much hot water as he was when Triple H suspended him.

 _Voicemail from Kane_

 _"This is Kane. I suggest you stay out of my way in our Tag Team match. I'm looking to pulling Edge apart what he did to me last week. And don't worry, you won't be left out. After I leave Edge a bloody, broken wreck, I'll prove that I deserve a WWE Title opportunity and do the same to you at Vengeance."_

Chris and Edge fought Angle and Kane. They were also top candidates for title opportunity. But now that Edge is the #1 contender again, Chris will face him at Vengeance. Chris and Edge went on to defeat them.

 _Text from Vince_

 _"I wanted to let you know that tonight on RAW, we're going to hold the official contract signing for your WWE Title match against Edge at Vengeance. You can expect to see me and Edge in the ring for the signing. See you there."_

Chris and Edge went on to sign the contracts, until Triple H came out with something in his hand.

"Hunter, what the hell are you doing out here?" Vince asked.

"I'm keeping you from making a serious and expensive mistake is what I'm doing. You see, back when I was RAW's general manager, I had a little contract that guarantees me a rematch for the WWE Title at Vengeance. So you can make your little title match if you want, but I've got a army of lawyers waiting to sue you for everything you've got if you do."

"Now come on, Hunter. You know we don't settle things with lawyers around here. If you want that championship match, you can earn it in a triple threat match against Chris Jones and Edge! If the champion wins, whoever doesn't lose goes to Vengeance. If the champion loses, whoever beats him goes to Vengeance. Got it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Edge exclaimed. "Why should I risk my #1 contendership. What do I get out of this deal?"

"How about the winner gets his choice of match type at Vengeance?"

Edge and Chris nodded in agreement.

"All right, it's settled then. Let's get the match started."

Chris, Edge and Triple H engage. Triple H wanted a rematch against Chris, apparently after his bitter loss to him at Backlash. Chris downed both of them but pinned Edge 1,2,3.

 _Vengeance_

 _Text from Vince_

 _"All right, Chris. You won the triple threat match last week, and as promised, you have your choice of the type of title match you want. Let me know ASAP so we can set the ring up accordingly."_

 _Chris calls Vince_

 _Vince: Chris?_

 _Chris: I will keep it short and sweet and go for the Cage match._

 _Vince: We will set it up. You Vs. Edge in a Steel Cage. Thanks for calling._

 _Voicemail From Edge_

 _"Finally, I get my shot at the WWE Title. I've waited too long and fought too hard for this! If I were you, I would not even show up tonight at Vengeance, because you're going to get an Edge-a-cation of a lifetime. I'm walking out of Vengeance with the WWE Title, and there's not a damn you or anyone else can do about it!"_

Chris combatted Edge in the Steel Cage for the WWE Title. This is what Edge wanted and even though Chris won at Backlash, Edge knew he did it for him. It was a hard-fought battle between the two, and Chris kept dodging the spear, forcing Edge to change his tactics. But it wasn't enough, as Chris climbed out of the cage and retained the title.


	9. Bonus 1: With Friends Like These

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Bonus 1: With Friends Like These

Backstage, Chris sees Masters with Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson.

"Hey, big guy. Shane just told me that he's teaming us up for the tag team titles at Unforgiven. We got a match against some wanna-bes tonight."

"I know. He told me..."

Man, that tag title is sure gonna look good around the waist of The Masterpiece, right ladies?"

Masters shows the WWE Divas why he is The Masterpiece by strutting his stuff.

"Don't worry, big guy. In just 4 weeks, I will make you a tag team champion."

Jones and Masters took on RVD and Viscera. Master demonstrated his power to both opponents. Jones got some work in, but Master already had this match in the bag.

 _Voicemail from Masters_

 _"Hey, big guy. I don't know if you saw the article that did on us, but if you haven't, don't bother. They took everything completely out of context and misquoted me all over the place. You know how the internet is. Anyway, we got a big match tonight against a couple of wanna-be champions, so you're gonna have to work extra hard to keep up with me. See you in the ring."_

 _Voicemail from Candice_

 _"Hello, it's Candice. I know that you were planning to just stand in the corner and let Chris Masters do all the work in your match tonight, but do you think you can contribute a little more? The Masterpiece and I have big plans tonight and I don't want him to get too tired carrying you through the match. Thanks. Bye."_

Jones and Masters fought Trevor Murdoch and Lance Cade. Jones tried to "contribute" as much as he could. Masters only did little. But both managed to win despite doing most of the work, hoping it would be appreciative.

 _Voicemail from Torrie_

 _"Hey, it's Torrie. Listen, I don't know if you saw the latest issue of RAW Magazine, but it's a great cover story. I hope you realize how lucky you are to team up with someone like Chris Masters. And maybe if you pay attention, you'll learn something. I know I have! He wants the tag team titles and he needs you to keep your end of the bargain. So try to measure up, ok?"_

Jones entered the locker room.

"Masters."

"Hey, big guy. What's up?"

"Don't "big guy" me. What's this about?"

"Isn't this great? The RAW cover magazine."

"I know. But why am I not mentioned in it?"

"Seriously? I could've sworn...:

Masters looked through the magazine and strangely enough, Jones was never mentioned.

"Look, don't get all worked up about it. We have to focus on our matches tonight against the tag team champions. I got Snitsky and you have Kane."

"Ok. I better go. Good luck."

"I don't need luck. Snitsky's as good as beat. Watch and learn."

Jones faced off against Kane while Masters fought Snitsky. It's not secret that the tag team champions aren't the most handsomest but I don't think looks are the factors in any form of combat. With both men taking of both champions in their matches...

Backstage

"This Sunday is going to be big," said Masters. "Tag team gold. Seems like it took forever to get here. I mean, if there was two of me, we'd be both champions by now, but I don't think you two could handle two Masterpieces, could you? But I bet you wouldn't have trouble handling two of this guy, right?"

Jones was just passing through. And he didn't like what he heard.

"Easy, big guy. We've got an non-title match tonight against Kane and Snitsky. If we win, we go to Unforgiven and face them for the tag team titles. Now I know I've carried us this far, but Kane and Snitsky are two of the toughest guys on the RAW roster. So I'll need you to pull your weight tonight, ok?"

Jones was focusing on Candice and Torrie as Masters was talking. Torrie even gave Jones a "Call me" sign. Masters was in the ring with Kane and Snitsky, but Jones never showed up. Instead, Masters fended for himself. Outside the ring, the tag team champions cornered Masters towards the entranceway, armed with chairs. They attacked but Masters ducked in time and both champions knocked each other out. Master took advantage and won by countout.

 _Voicemail from Torrie_

 _"Hey, it's Torrie. I don't know what you tried to pull out there, but all you proved is that Masters is 10 times the man you'll ever be. I can see why you be so jealous of him but at least be professional about it. Since you're good at not showing up, don't even think about showing at Unforgiven because I know Masters will be there, and if he took out the tag team champions by himself, what do you think he'll do to a loser like you? UHHHH!"_

 _Unforgiven_

After last week, Masters requested a grudge match against Jones. He was fed up with Masters' ego and leaving him in the dark. In the match, Jones decided to prove Torrie wrong by destroying Masters, shattering the Masterpiece to rubble. This is the lesson to those who he teams up with or is assigned to team with someone: Keep your ego in check and out the door or expect the same treatment.


	10. Bonus 2: The Angle Invitational

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Bonus 2: The Angle Invitational

WWE Champion Kurt Angle is in the ring to make a announcement

"You know, when asked earlier today who I thought deserved to face me for the WWE title at Vengeance, I gave my honest answer: There's no one on the RAW roster who can hold a candle to me. I won an Olympic gold medal with a broken freakin' neck, and this isn't my first time wearing this baby around my waist. So if anyone in the locker room thinks they can take this from me, why don't you come out and try it!"

Chris came out, feeling confident.

"Kurt, if you're looking to put the WWE title on the line tonight, I'm the guy you're looking for."

"Hold your damn horses, Bucko! What have you done to deserve a title match? And who said anything about putting the title on the line tonight? I was just about to announce a number one contender tournament, starting next week. And because I'm feeling generous, I'll let you enter. If you win the tournament, and that's a big if, I'll give you a title match at Vengeance."

"That's fine by me. Tonight or at Vengeance! The WWE title is coming home with me!"

 _Voicemail from Shane_

 _"This is Shane-O-Mac. I'm just calling to let you know that you've officially been entered in the No'1 contender tournament for the WWE title match at Vengeance. As a warm-up, you'll be in a tag team match with 2 other tournament members. Your partner is Shelton Benjamin, but don't get too chummy. You might end up facing off with him down the road. That's it. Good luck."_

Chris and Shelton took on Chris Masters and Carlito. Chris knew he needs to advance into this tournament to take on Angle for the WWE title. Him and Shelton were successful in defeating their opponents.

 _Voicemail from Shelton_

 _"Hey, it's Shelton. I just wanted to say good luck in your tournament match against Carlito. If you bring half the game you brought in our tag match last week, that fool won't know what hit him. And I hope it comes down to the two of us, because I know Kurt Angle won't be walking out of Vengeance with the WWE title."_

So Chris flew solo in this match Vs. Carlito as did Shelton Vs. Chris Masters. Unfortunately, Shelton's match didn't go very well when he was thrown out of the ring. Kurt Angle just happened to be there. As Shelton slowly recovered, Kurt grabbed him from behind and there's the Angle Slam. Some tournament this is. Masters wins thanks to Angle.

 _Voicemail from Shelton_

 _"Did you see that? Did you see what Angle did to me last week? I'll tell you what: Chris Masters and Angle aren't getting away with this. You got your No'1 contender match against Masters, right? Well I'm going out there with you so they don't that same stunt on you. You're gonna win this match, you're going to Vengeance and you're going to be the new WWE champion, I promise!"_

Shelton joined Jones in his match against Masters and Angle in his corner. During the match, all four men were up against each other until Angle betrayed Masters with a Full Nelson. Shelton attacks Jones with a Spinning Wheel Kick and followed up with his T-Bone Suplex. I guess that promise Shelton made went up in smoke.

 _Voicemail from Shelton_

 _"Hey, man. No hard feelings about last week, huh? Sorry I had to put you down like that, but business is business. Kurt Angle brought me into the WWE and someday I'm gonna be WWE champion, just like him. But until then, I have a lot to gain by watching his back and him watching mine. And since you probably want a piece of me now, that's exactly what he'll be doing in our No-NQ match tonight. So let me ask you something: Who's watching your back?"_

After last week, Chris had to fight Shelton. He was promised by him about being the WWE champion at Vengeance. But now, this grudge match had to be settled and Chris settled it by putting Shelton down.

 _Vengeance_

The tournament is over and Chris matches wits with Angle. But he needed to be cautious. Angle could go for the Ankle Lock anytime during the match and try to cripple him. To avoid this, some footwork was necessary. Angle tried many times to grab his ankle, but Chris kept countering it at any opportunity. This match was indeed grueling, Chris having to pick his shots accordingly. Chris finally gained an advantage when Angle tried one more for the Ankle Lock, and Chris punished him every time he tried this, and it paid off. Chris defeats Angle and becomes the WWE champion once again.


	11. Bonus 3: Re-Volution

Life Of A Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

Bonus 3: Re-Volution

Chris began his night with his match against Snitsky. Chris showed impressive bravery against Snitsky and defeated him. Afterward, WWE Champion Triple H comes out.

"Wow, what an impressive match, Jones. Is it too late for me to back out of WrestleMania? If that's all you're going to bring to the main event of WrestleMania, you might as well not even lace up your damn shoes! You see this? (Shows Chris the title) This doesn't leave my waist until I say it does. It's called the "champion's advantage." If I get disqualified, I keep the title and you get jack. But I got a deal for you: You go to SmackDown this Friday and send my ungrateful ex-protege, Randy Orton a message. You pin him 1,2,3 and I'll make our match a No-DQ match. You screw up, and you're not getting a damn thing except the beating of your life at WrestleMania."

 _SmackDown_

Chris faced off against Randy Orton. Long ago, he was a member of Evolution along with Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair. He was the youngest Superstar to ever win the World Heavyweight title, until he was betrayed by Triple H and was banished from the group. Since then, Orton developed a completely different personality. Chris could actually understand his situation, but regardless, he needed to defeat Orton in order to got to WrestleMania for the WWE title.

 _Voicemail from Triple H_

 _I gotta hand it to ya. You made Orton look like a chump I always said he was last week. And now you got yourself a No-DQ match at WrestleMania. And since you seem to be enjoying yourself on SmackDown, how about teaching Batista a lesson? I want to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that without me, he's nothing. If you pin Batista, I'll give you a choice of match at WrestleMania. That's not the kind of offer I throw around every day, so I suggest you take it."_

Chris fought Batista. But after last week, him and Orton tried to ambush Chris, but he saw Orton coming and kicked him down. Orton was armed with a steel chair and that kick added more impact to knock him out cold. Chris tossed the same chair at Batista, who remained out of the ring after seeing the failed ambush.

 _RAW_

 _Voicemail from Orton_

 _"I hope you had fun on SmackDown for the past couple of weeks, because you're about to get a taste of your own medicine. See, Batista and I are coming to RAW this week, so you and Triple H better be ready for a ass-kicking of a lifetime."_

 _Text from Long_

 _"Hey playa. It's Theodore Long. As you know, I let you come to SmackDown over the last couple of weeks and take on Randy Orton and Batista, and from what I've heard, you did so because you're in cahoots with WWE champion Triple H. While it's true that your opportunities to mix it up with top Superstars of SmackDown has created extra hype for WrestleMania, I figure it's time for a little payback. Tonight, you and Triple H will take on Randy Orton and Batista in a tag team match there on RAW. I can't think of a better win for SmackDown than a tag team win over RAW's champion and contender, and a week from WrestleMania at that!"_

Chris and Triple H are in the ring...

"Aright, Triple H," Chris began. "I played your little game, and now I want what's coming to me. The way I figure, we got business to settle, and it's all about our title match at WrestleMania."

"Fine by me. You know, I didn't think you could handle Batista the way you did and that chairshot to Orton was priceless. And now I'm starting to regret the offer I made, but as you know, I'm a man of my word. So what's it gonna be, chump?"

"How about a Last Man Standing match?"

A few moments later, Chris and Triple H teamed up in an explosive tag match against his former disciples of Evolution. Chris remembered this... he was a member of Evolution in my first WWE story Life of a Superstar. Now, it seems like deja vu for him. After the match, Triple H ambushed Chris with a sledgehammer. Triple H kept slamming the hammer on Chris' back until he was done.

 _WrestleMania_

Despite the injuries he sustained last week, Chris fought Triple H. He punished the WWE champion for the assault and then some. After ten minutes of action, the referee slowly counted to ten. When ten was called, Chris becomes the new WWE champion. Just like Life of a Superstar, Chris played the Game, and he played it quite well.


	12. The Trade, Pt1

Life of a Superstar 3: SmackDown Vs. RAW 2, Pt. 2

The Trade, Pt. 1

Chris entered Shane's office seeing him singing his theme song on the couch.

"Shane. SHANE!"

"Oh, hey, there you are. Just the guy I was looking for."

"I got a message saying that you have something important to tell me, so what's up?"

"I've got very exciting news: Effective immediately, Mr. Jones, you've been officially traded to SmackDown."

Chris was shocked. "Traded? Why?"

"I represented RAW in this deal, and let me tell you, Teddy Long was willing to give up half of his roster to get you to SmackDown. He's convinced that a Superstar of your caliber is exactly what he needs take SmackDown to the top."

"I can't argue with that, and I'd love a chance to wear the World Heavyweight title around my waist."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it happened sooner or later. So behalf of Monday Night RAW, let me be the first to congratulate you on a new career as a SmackDown Superstar."

"Well, on behalf Friday Night SmackDown, let me be the first to offer RAW my condolences on officially being the No'2 brand in sports-entertainment. Later, Shane-O!"


End file.
